The Britannic
by codywrasman
Summary: Rose who survived the Titanic now boards her sister ship Britannic soon rose has flashback's of jack but soon a doctor named Edward helps her out and soon Edward falls in love but they don't know that the Britannic will suffer the same fate has her sister did. for the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the Hmhs Britannic from 1916 to 2016
1. Chapter 1

Plays the song from the beginning and ( shows) a yellow image of a hospital ship set sailing paramount pictures presets a James Cameron film shows the ships steam whistle blowing ( shows ) the water BRITANNIC end of intro shows divers swimming to the bottom of the sea shows the diving to a ship wreck the ship lays on her starboard side the bow broken off the rest of the ship and funnels and mast scattered the sea bed the divers just looked at the sad ruin of the once great ship just lying on its starboard side were she landed in the morning of November 21st 1916 in just 55 minutes after hitting a torpedo or a mine the divers just looked at it coral has grown on the ship wreck and fish just swim around it the Britannic had became an artificial reef just off the coast of the kea island in Greece the divers just swimmed inside the wreck exploring it soon the divers just swam back to the surface. ( Plays the song Southampton by James horner ) and the Britannic comes back to life the Britannic was far more bigger then the Titanic Britannic has a white hull with a green horizontal stripe across the hull with two red Cross in the middle of the ship and the boat deck ship had four completely yellow funnels and huge crane lifeboat davits and all of a sudden a women approces the lady had red hair and she was wearing a nurse uniform it was rose Dawson the same woman who was on the Titanic with the once love her life jack Dawson who she lost on the Titanic now rose was a volunteer nurse becuse there was a war going on Britian was at war with Germany and British soilders were getting killed or wounded at the front and rose voluntered to be a nurse to help wounded soilders at the fronts and the Britannic was turned into a hospital ship and her sister ship Olympic was turned into a troop transport an officer there she is ladies the Britannic she's the sister ship to the late Titanic , rose felt like throwing up just upon hearing the word Titanic the officer" no need to fear miss she is the biggest ship in the world she is unsinkable becuse her watertight bulkheads go all the way to b deck and she has a double hull called an iceberg hull rose along with the other nurses board while they board rose has a flashback ( flashback) shows rose boarding the Titanic with cal and her mother ( end of flashback) on the Britannic in the decks beds for the wounded layed round and there were places like hospital wards and other stuff soon roses enters her state room the room wasn't anything fancy but it would do soon rose heard something it was the ships whistle blowing the Britannic was getting under away at the dock Britannic's mooring ropes were thrown into the water ( at the bridge ) first officer george oliver told captain Charles A Bartlett that everyone was onboard the captain then gave the order to take her to sea and soon Britannics engines started working in the boiler rooms men shoveled coal into the furnaces and the three giant propellers were turned on and soon the Britannic sailed away from Southampton soon rose just in unpacked inside the suitcase was the heart of the ocean necklace roses former finance cal gave to her on the Titanic yet she hated cal for how she treated her and she hoped she would never have to deal with him ever agian but for her mother rose hated to think off what happened to her mother rose just closed the suitcase and just walked out out on the boat deck she just looked at the lifeboats sence the Titanics sinking every ship was required to carry enough lifeboats for everyone on board some of the lifeboats were on cranes even though the ship was unsinkable she still needed to carry life boats for everyone at sea becuse of maritime law, Rose just looked around soon she saw jack talking to a nurse rose rubbed her eyes and saw it was just someone else and it wasn't jack rose just looked out at the ocean to see dolphins jumping rose was amazed to see the dolphins jumping close the the side of the ship later that nigth rose just lied in bed tossing in turning and moaning almost like she was having a nightmare rose woke up screaming and she grabbed objects and threw them all over the place soon she just spotted the heart of the ocean she tooked the necklace and and ran out of her room and soon she reached the promanade deck she just looked down to see the ocean she took the necklace and held it to the other side of the railing she wanted to drop the necklace into the ocean below but she started shaking ( flashback) shows jack drawing her with the necklace she just smiled as jack sketched her ( end of flashback) tears streamed down roses face and rose just gives up and she put the necklace back to the other side and she drops the necklace to the floor and she breaks down into tears and soon a doctor runs to her. The doctor" excuse me miss you okay? Rose yes I am fine thanks, the doctor" what's troubleling you? Rose" nothing go away, the doctor" I can't Miss's something is troubling you it's my job as a doctor to help people out, rose fine I'll tell you I was on the Titanic when she sank, the doctor went wide eyed in shock were you alone? Rose" no some people were with me including the love of my life he didn't survive, the doctor oh miss I am deeply sorry to hear this, rose thanks, the doctor stands up and offers Rose a hand rose just grabbed it and she is pulled back up, what's your name? Rose" Dawson rose Dawson, the doctor" and I am Edward watson" Edward escorts rose back to her cabin were she just lied back down on her bed and just went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2 knowing Edward

The next day on the boat deck Edward was talking to rose while sitting on a bench . Edward I was only 7 when my parents died I had no brothers or sisters so I was sent to foster care, rose Edward I like to thank you for helping me last night with my little episode there, Edward your welcome I pretty much understand this kind of stuff! Rose really? Edward yes actually before the war I was a guidance counselor at a primary school, rose ah, Edward yeah it was a nice job and all got paid and I helped children out gave them advice that's what I like about my job I love to help out people with their problems , rose nice, Edward yeah and you know I love being at sea when I was just little my dad would and I would take row boat rides around a lake and then we would get sticks or something and we would fish, rose your father sounded nice my father died when I was just young and it was just me and my mother and my father left a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name for me and my mother, Edward was she with you? Rose yes but after what happened I never saw her again, Edward did she? Rose die no I didn't have a great relationship with her she forced me to marry this Rich guy who abused me both physically and emotionally luckily one man saved me from them after Titanic I had never seen or heard from them again and as for jack he didn't survive, Edward well the point is that your okay that's all that matters but I am sorry about jack I am sure he's in a better place now, rose thank you Edward. Edward what was the guys name the rich guy who abused you ? Rose cal caledon hockey edward oh, rose gets up from the bench and just walked away leaving Edward alone inside rose just walk back to her cabin and sat down, rose I miss you jack ( flashback) shows jack at the prow of Titanic and rose walked to him telling him she changed her mind soon rose spread her arms like wings and she gasp at seeing that see was flying soon both jack and rose kissed ( end of flashback) rose just burst into tears she had missed jack but she knew jack would want her to move on she saw the blue diamond necklace called the heart of the ocean ( another flashback happens ) shows jack drawing rose with the necklace on her jack just drawed her ( end of flashback) later that same evening rose just walk out into the boat deck hoping to catch some fresh air soon she spots Edward just looking at the sunset out into the ocean it was a lovely sight for Edward he loved sunsets and he had seen them sence at a young age. Rose just walks up to him and just stand rigth next to him, rose so um you like sunsets huh? Edward yep I had pretty much seen them all my life, rose nice nice, the two just looked at the sunset together later at night Edward and rose just sat at dinner time of course captain Bartlett had his own tabel of course captain Bartlett wasn't worried about anything sence it was a hospital ship no Germans dared to sink the proud ship, but rose and Edward had there own tabels and the food was different and other stuff of course it was a hospital ship but it was nice that nurses and doctors had there own dining room sence all of Britannics luxurious features were replaced with hospital wards operating rooms and other stuff when she was converted to a hospital ship, at one of the tabels people just talked about the war going on in Europe between Germany and there allies and great Britain and there allies soilders were getting killed and wounded and the fronts and it was there job to care for the wounded once Britannic arrived at its destination and the destination was Lemnos in Greece to embark many wounded soilders rose had never been Lemnos before but she knew about what was going on there back but before Britannic would stop at Naples for more coal , rose just got up from her tabel and just walk back to the cabin. Back at the cabin rose just sat on her bed just thinking about the events of today and last nigth all of a sudden she heard the door knocks she walked to answer it she opened it to reveal jack rose closed the door in shock but she open the door only to reveal Edward, rose oh hey, Edward your okay? Rose yes I am fine. Edward how about you come out side with me? Rose okay. Both rose and Edward just went out side to see the beautyful nigth sky just seeing the stars she remembred when jack and her looked at the stars the stars looked beautyful then all of a sudden Edward spots something. Edward look at shooting star, rose wow, both rose and Edward and rose see the shooting star it sure was a beautyful. Edward make a wish rose, I had, Edward what did you wish for? Rose something I can't have, Edward just looked at her. Rose nigth edward, rose backs inside leaving Edward alone soon Edward just walks back in as well


	3. Chapter 3 the dinner

The next day the Britannic was miles from the gateway to the Mediterranean rose and edward were at the boat deck talking about there lives before the war ( at the ships bridge ) captain Charles Bartlett was drinking a cup of tea and first officer Oliver was using binoculars to lookout for and hazards on the horizon or any germen u boats that could be lurking sence the war germen u boats had torpedoed many British shipping including the passenger ship Lusitania just a year before yet Bartlett didn't have to worry about anything his ship was a hospital ship that was carrying medical supplies and innocent nurses doctors and other medical staff but torpedos are the less thing to worry about mines also pose a threat to the ship but captain Bartlett just kept drinking his tea and just hope everything will be okay ( back at the boat deck) edward and rose were just talking when all of a sudden dolphins appear. Rose gasp dolphins, Edward sees the dolphins jumping and making funny noises. Edward ah dolphins you know I once knew a student her name was Mabel she loved dolphins she would tell me all about them, rose really? Edward yeah you would have liked her, Rose her name sounds nice, Edward yeah mabel is a nice name she had a good sense of humor thought, Rose I wonder what she thinks about the terrible war thats happening? Edward I don't know sometimes I miss my job and I think when the war ends I am going back to helping kids out instead of picking bullets out of them, Rose yeah good choice, Both edward and rose chuckle as they continue to watch the dolphins ( at the promanade deck) rose just walks around when she sees her freind Sarah struggling with a heavy create and she helps her out, Sarah thanks rose, Rose your welcome, Sarah so how things with you and Edward? Rose oh please were just freinds, ( background) rose and Sarah were freinds for a long time Sarah took rose in back in may of 1912 just a month after Titanic Sarah was a kindhearted women who worked as a nurse in a local hospital taking care of children when the war broke out in 1914 she and rose voluntered to be a nurse to help out wounded soilders and rose helped her out, Sarah well try to invite him to dinner, Rose I don't know, Sarah look i know you miss jack but jack would want you to move on ( flashback) shows rose lying on that board with jack still on it jack told her she would get out of there and that she would move on and have babies and she would watch them grow and that she would die and old lady warm in her bed soon after that jack died and rose was heartbroken ( end of flashback) a tear just streamed down roses cheek, upon see this Sarah gives her a tissue, Rose thanks, Sarah just give Edwards or at least give a chance to know us, Rose fine, Sarah good I gotta see you at dinner, Sarah walks away leaving rose alone, shows the ship at sunset ( at the grandstaircase) rose enters the grandstaircase to see it was almost simulator to Titanics yet Britannics staircase was different it was the only luxury feature on the ship sence everything else was tured into hospital wards, as rose walk down the staircase ( flashback) shows rose walking down the staircase when she sees jack rose extended her hand to jack and jack kissed it and jack said he saw it on a Nickelodeon once and he always planed on doing it ( end of flashback) rose just chuckeled thinking a about it all of a sudden she spots Edward in a tuxedo, Rose hey, edward oh hey ( sees rose in a beautyful dress) edward you look great tonight, Rose thanks you look good yourself too, ( at the dinning room) rose and Edward just walked into the dinning room to see many nurses doctors and medical officers just sitting down and one of them was Capitan Bartlett who was sitting at the captains tabel, Sarah was sitting at another tabel ( flashback) shows rose introducing jack to some passenger's like jhon Astor and his wife Madeleine Astor asked if he was a member of the Boston Dawson's but jack said he was a member of the Chippewa falls Dawson's ( end of flashback) both rose and Edward sit down were Sarah was sitting along with the other nurses as well. Sarah so edward can you tell us something about yourself? Edward sure I am a former school guidance counselor and I use to help kids out with there proplems, Sarah aw that's sweet what school do you work at? Edward well I work in various primary schools, Sarah aw that's nice I use to work in a children's hospital and I helped kids recover and other stuff, that's good ( flashback shows jack having a conversation with the first class passengers and he told him about his life yet roses mother Ruth tried to humiliate jack yet molley and rose knew her tricks ( end of flashback ) Sarah rose are you okay? Rose oh yes I am fine I was just thinking of something ( takes a sip of water) Edward I hope your okay, rose yes I am okay rose just got up from her seat and walks away, edward gets up and follows her ( at the promanade deck ) rose just looked at the sunset and Edward walks to her, Edward rose your okay? Rose yes I am fine I just need fresh air that's all, edward well come back inside dinners almost ready, rose il be back just go please Edward just walks back inside leaving rose alone, ( flashback) shows jack having dinner with rose after after making each day count jack and rose raise a glass of champagne and drinking it ( end of flashack ) after that rose just walked back inside to have dinner. End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 ocean of memories

November 15th 1916 Britannic has passed by Gibraltar and has arrived at the Mediterranean Sea now she is yet to arrive at Lemnos Greece but before stopping at Naples in bed rose just slept ( the dream ) shows the Titanics stern vertical rose and jack watched in horror as people fall to there deaths and soon Titanic begins to sink below the waves jack tells rose to not let go of his hand then all of a sudden the ships goes under ( end of dream ) Rose wakes up to see the sun shining on her window it was morning Rose just got up and walked out of her cabin but not before seeing edward watson edward" morning Rose, Rose" morning Edward how did you sleep? Edward" me fine you? Rose" not so much the two just walked to the dining room were they had breakfast ( shows the ship sailing with the camera pointing at the bow ) Back at the dining room rose was greeted by her freind Sarah who was drinking tea, Sarah" morning Rose, Rose" morning Sarah so slept good? Rose not much actually just a little tired oh well come sit with sure, rose sits down yet the breakfast reminded her of something ( flashback ) shows rose and cal having breakfast together on there private promanade deck on the Titanic cal scolded her about her sneaking of to third class soon cal angrly threw the tabel cuasing glasses and plates to break and frightening rose soon cal walked away ( end of flashback ) rose just got up and walked away from Edward and Sarah they both wondered if there was something they said, rose just walked out to the stern of the Britannic just kept walking and walking until she reached the very back all she saw was the ocean with a wake left behind by the gigantic ship rose just stept on the railing ( flashback) shows rose running to the very back of the Titanic when she arrived ( plays song the song a promise kept by James horner ) she claimed over the railing to the side she wanted to jump of the Titanic to commit suicide to escape the life she didn't wanted being forced to marry someone she didn't like yet jack the love of her life jack encouraged her not to commit suicide and soon she climbed back but not before slipped and jack grabbing her and jack told her he won't let go and jack saved her ( end of flashback ) rose just stood there she turned to see jack just standing there but edward walks in snapping her back to reality, Edward" are you okay? Rose to turn to see there was no one there, Rose" yes I am fine actually I am just looking at the ocean, Edward" oh well okay as long as your okay Edward just walked away ( at Sunset ) rose was now at the ships very front just looking at the sunset ( flashback) rose remembered when jack had her wings sore on the very front of Titanic ( song plays rose by James horner ) rose smiled seeing that she was flying and soon jack and rose had there first kiss ( end of flashback ) rose was now in tears just thinking about the good times she had with jack she really missed him yet jack would want her to move on she just walked away back to her cabin her she was greeted by Edward and Sarah who smiled at her yet she wasn't in the mood, Edward" Rose you want some dinner surely you must be hungry come child, Rose" no thanks I am not hungry I just want some rest, Edward" oh okay goodnigth, Edward just walked away, Edwards p.o.v I getting worried about rose she must really missed the love of her life if only there was something I could do to show her how much I and Sarah care for her ( at Edwards cabin ) edward thought of what to do to help rose out he was worried about her just like he worried about the kids he used to work with sence he was a guidance counselor but this was different edward knew of what she went through on the Titanic and how she lost the love of her life Edward was termon to help her out in hopes she would be happy again yet he realized he had feelings for her as if he was falling in love with he just had feelings for her yet he just went to bed thinking about it ( in roses room ) Rose just thought of edward as if she had feelings for him the way edward cared for her and providing comfort when ever she was upset she just realized that she was having feelings for him like she had feelings for jack she knew jack would want her to move on and hopefully find someone else who would care for her but she all she thought was that she wasn't ready for a new lover yet Edward was just like jack but she think just would think about it in the morning and she just went to sleep. ( End of chapter)


	5. Chapter 5 Violette Jessop

The next day the Britannic was just miles from Naples captain Charles Bartlett was a the bridge drinking tea with first officer Oliver by his side captain Bartlett" nice view huh Mr oliver? First officer oliver yes sir captain Bartlett keep on course qutermaster, the qutermaster aye captain all of a sudden a messenger comes in, the messager" excuse me sir from the wireless room, captain Bartlett" thank you, the captain looks at the message it was about Germen U-boats in the area captain Bartlett" helmsman take advacive action, aye sir the helmsmen starts turning the wheel ( elsewhere ) edward was talking to his friend a who is a fellow nurse named Violette Jessop Violette who like rose had survived the Titanic she was a stewardess onboard Titanic and now she is a nurse onboard the Britannic, Edward" and what worry's me about rose is how she told me about the one she loved, Violette " well I went threw the same thing I was on the Titanic Edward" well I worry for rose and I have feelings for her I think I am in love with her I can feel it in my heart, Violette well I am sure she'll get around now if you excuse me, Violette got up and walk away leaving Edward to think about everything all of a sudden rose showed up she seemed in a good mood thought, rose" good morning Edward slept good? Edward oh yes actually i was just talking to a friend actually, Rose really? Edward yes she happened to have been on the Titanic as well her name was Violette Jessop, rose really I think i meet her once, Edward really? Rose i am not sure though I like to meet her though Edward okay perhaps dinner tonight, Rose okay, rose just walked away from the doctor, out on the boat deck rose just strolled around just seeing nurses doctors and medical officers walking around some talking to each other and some looking at the Mediterranean Sea ( flashback) showed rose and jack walking down the Titanics port side boat deck and she remembered the drawings jack showed her the drawings jack made were good she rembered that day ( end of flashback) rose just walked around the deck when she spoted her freind Sarah looking at the sea, rose" hello Sarah, Sarah" oh hello rose so how's everything with Edward? Rose" fine just fine, Sarah good that's good to hear. Rose" thank you. Both Sarah and rose just walked back inside ( at dinner ) edward and Violette were at a dinner tabel waiting for Sarah and rose soon rose and Sarah came to the tabel and sat down and to look at the menu nothing fancy thought, edward" so Violette care to tell Sarah and Rose a little bit about yourself? Violette"sure well i was on the rms Olympic when she collided with the HMS hawke back in 1911 and I was a stewardess onboard the rms Titanic when she sank back in 1912. Rose really I was on the Titanic as well I was a first class passenger on board when she sank. Violette well it's good that you survived miss. Rose" Now we are on the Britannic and let's just hope nothing goes wrong on this trip, Edward" amen rose just chuckeled at that the way Edward sayed amen yet she enjoys Edwards company she like she enjoyed jacks ( at night ) both rose and Edward looked at the stars there like so many of them all of a sudden rose has a flashback. ( flashback ) shows rose and jack on the ships boat deck when she sees the stars with jack and then a shooting star appears ( end of flashback ) Edward" look rose a shooting star ( shows a shooting star going behind the funnel ) rose wow that was a long one, Edward make a wish rose, Rose I had once, Edward really what about? Rose something I can't have, Edward just stared at her I afraid I am tired goodnigth Edward, rose just walked away leaving Edward alone edward just stood there for a couple of seconds and then he just walked back inside as well. End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Edwards feelings

November 17 1916 the Britannic had arrived at Naples for is usual coalling and watering refueling stop thus completing the first stage of her mission, while elsewhere edward rose Violette Sarah and a few other nurses and doctors disembark to look at the beauty of Naples Italy while walking down the streets edward just looked at rose knowing that he had feelings and he is in love with her but just kept walking down the street rose was just amazed buy the beauty of the city, Edward" so rose are you enjoying the city? Rose yes actually jack would have loved this, Edward" right so this jack guy was he nice? Rose" yes actually, Edward" good that's good to hear, rose thank you, Edward" I used to have a wife but she died four years ago, Rose" oh I am sorry about that, Edward" yeah her name was Claire she had a sweet personally when before she died she told me to move on, Rose I am so sorry how old was Claire? Edward she was in her 40s, edward checks the time on his pocket watch oh we better start heading back to the ship, rose right the trio starts heading back, Soon the trio boarded back on Britannic but the captain announced the Britannic will not depart due to a storm happing so they were just stuck but by the but by Sunday Britannic begins at to depart durnig the storm next morning the storm died down and the Britannic passed through the strait of Messina without incident the Britannic was now back at se, a rose as usual was looking at the sea. Rose had thought about edward knowing about how they both lost loved ones rose just walked back to find Sarah for some advice, Rose so he told me he lost somebody to death just like I lost jack, Sarah so have you talked to Edward about it? Rose" no but I think I may have feelings for him but my heart belongs to jack even in death I will always love and jack loved me more than my mother or cal ever had ( flashback ) showed jack talking to rose in the Titanics gymnasium jack told her that they have got her trapped and that she'll die if she didn't break free and that jack loved her ( end of flashback ) just thinking about it almost brought rose to tears, Sarah rose are you okay? Rose oh yes I am fine I am just had a flashback? Sarah ah do these flashback's happen often? Rose sometimes excuse me I have to go please leave me alone. Rose got up from her seat and walked away leaving Sarah alone soon rose bumped into Violette Jessop, rose oh excuse me Violette, Violette spotted tears on roses cheek. Violette" rose are you okay you look sad? Rose oh it's nothing, Violette offers rose a tissue, viollette here you go ( gives Rose the tissue ) Rose" thanks. Rose wipes the tears off her cheek and just walked away ( at the back of the ship ) Edward just look at the sunset out on the ocean and all of a sudden rose just showed up, Rose hello Edward, Edward turns to see rose who just smiled upon seeing her, rose walks up to him and they both watched the sunset together but then they just looked at each other, rose I have been thinking about something, Edward about what? Rose about what we have been through how we both lost loved ones and how our loved ones would have wanted us to move on, Edward yes, rose I was thinking but before she could say anything, edward yes rose I have feelings for you two, Rose really, edward yes rose I had feelings for you for a while, rose wow I have feelings for you two, both rose and Edward just looked at each other and they slowly move closer to each other and then all of a sudden both rose and Edward kissed each other as the kissed ( flashback ) shows jack and rose on the very front of the Titanic and then all jack and rose shared a first kiss. ( end of flashback ) both rose and Edward just kissed passionately as the sunsets into the Mediterranean soon the two broke away Edward just looked at her both edward and rose just walked back in ( end of chapter)


	7. Chapter 7 the explosion

At nigth November 21st 1916 shows the Britannic sailing at nigth. Rose just lying in bed but soon she gets out of bed soon she reached Edwards door and knocked on it and soon Edward answered the door, Edward rose what are you doing up? Rose I couldn't sleep mind if I? Edward of course. Edward let rose in rose got into Edwards bed and Edward got into the bed last rose just looked at him, edward your okay? Rose yes, rose grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers soon Edward and rose started kissing and soon ( flashback ) showed jack and rose in the car when jack and rose started kissing and had sex in the car ( end of flashback ) rose could believe it she was having sex again this time in a bed. ( Shows the ship sailing at sunrise ) in bed Rose and Edward where in bed Rose had a sheet covering her body except her face and upper chest and a sheet covering upper half of Edwards body and the sun was almost shining into the room soon rose and Edward got out of bed to get dressed ( at the bridge ) captain Bartlett was taking a bath leaving chief officer robert Hume at the bridge he received word that was getting close to Greek islands of kea and markronisos ( underwater ) there was some germen morred contact mines anchored into the sea bed and the camera goes above water to reveal the Britannic coming rigth infroint of one of them, the Britannic is on a collision course with the explosive sea mine ( at the dinning room ) edward rose sat down with there freinds Sarah and viollette jossup underwater ( the song hard to starboard starts playing) as the ship approaches infroint of the mine as the ships prow sails by it but as the hull gets closer all of a sudden the hull hits one of the mines pins setting off the mine BOOM the mine explodes tearing a huge hole on the ships starboard side and water begins to flood at the bridge captain Bartlett in his pajamas first officer George oliver and chief officer robert Hume runs to the starboard bridge wing, captain Bartlett well likes like here we have been torpedoed or we may have have hit a mine I want full damge report idmeadtly first officer george oliver aye sir, first officer runs away captain Bartlett close the water rigth doors, another officer yes sir, the officer runs to the water rigth door control panel that will close the watertight doors at the boiler room a bell rings watertight door comes down and stokers run to the water tigth door as it closes at the bridge the officer looks at the watertight door lights coming on all except one had closed the dinning room edward and rose got up from there seats, rose begun to panic inside her head thinking that the ship is going to sink she just ran to her cabin to get her stuff once she arrived she got her cloths and a few blankets and then the heart of the ocean she just looked at it she didn't know wether to take it or just leave it to go down with the ship but she just took it. Elsewhere Edward went down to his office down in e deck to get his medical supplies supplies elsewhere water was pouring through port holes there were left open by nurses flooding the ship even more in the wireless room captain Bartlett orders the wireless operators to send a distress call that the ship is going down by the head and they need assistance but there was problem the mast cables had snap when the mine exploded the wireless operators can still send messages but they can no longer get replies from other ships ( elsewhere ) the crew starts to prepare the life boats and nurses doctors and royal army medical corps officers put on lifejackets and run up to the boat deck elsewhere captain Bartlett is looking at a map when fist officer oliver gives him the news that the damage is in the starboard bow and the bulkhead hold number one and the forepeak and that a water tigth door failed to close and now there taking on water fast captain Bartlett just looked at the map island of kea was at Britannics path and begins to think about beaching the ship so maby she won't sink yet shes only 5 miles away but captain Bartlett orders full speed ahead in Edwards office as edward was getting supplies a hat rack falls over and hits the door knob and the door knob breaks off Edward runs to see he is trapped inside his office, edward help somebody help me hello elsewhere in e deck water was entering through the open portholes and down the corridor water was creeping ( elsewhere ) back in b deck ( the song building panic starts playing) as rose was looking for edward ( flashback ) shows rose looking for Mr Andrews as she needed to know we're jack is ( end of flashback ) rose spots her freind Sarah, rose Sarah weres Violette? Sarah she is at boat deck, rose well weres edward? Sarah I think hes at his office in e deck we got to get to a boat, rose no I am not leaving without Edward, rose runs down the ships grand staircase all the way down to e deck there she sees water already flooding the stairs soon she spoted a halway she saw water rising in one path and the other path beginning to flood, rose" edward edward rose just walked down shouting Edwards name soon Edward heard his name, Edward rose is that you? Rose yes it's me were are you? Edward I am in here rose approaches some doors before finally finding edward traped in his room she tries to open the door but the door wouldn't open and water was rising bye the minute, rose don't worry Ill get help rose runs back to d deck looking for help, rose hello is any body here hello Dam it all of a sudden rose sees and axe and starts breaking the glass and gets the axe and starts running as she runs back down the e deck she sees as one part of the hallway is underwater rose runs to the hallway to find that Edwards door was halfway underwater, edward are you there? Edward yes rose have you found help yet? Rose yes stand back. Edward backs away as rose begins to hit the door with the axe soon the axe breaks open the door one more hit and the door opens Edward was now free rose then kisses edward as they run out elsewhere shows the ship sinking bow first but she was beginning to list to starboard captain Bartlett had not yet ordered the boats to be launched yet the ships still spinning port side propeller was beginning to stick out the water the Britannic is sinking end of chapter


	8. Chapter 8 the sinking

Shows rose and Edward running up the Britannics grand staircase, Edward" keep going up, both rose and Edward just keep going up the staircase soon the two make back to the top deck on the port side and board one of the lifeboats, with stewarts demanding they lower the boat rose" Violette weres Sarah? Viollette" she's at a lifeboat at the starboard side Edward" hopefully she'll be okay. the crew lower away two lifeboats under the command of third officer david laws, edward and rose were one the second life boat soon it touches the water soon Edward sees something Edward" look everyone sees a lifeboat loaded with people drifting and coming at the path of a still turning propeller blades rose and the others watch in horror as the people on the lifeboat scream as the lifeboat smashes the lifeboat and chops up the people in it edward goes into shock when he sees this soon a crew member unhooks the lifeboat and the lifeboat starts moving towards the propeller Violette jumps into the water rose tries to grab Edward all that edward could say is I can't I just those are last words he says to rose before he pushes her overboard, rose just swims as she scream EDWARD EDWARD but edward just didn't listened as the boat was getting closer and closer to the still turning propeller then all of a sudden the propeller hits the boat and Edward gets flinged into the propeller blade and the propellers chops edward into bits killing him instantly right infront of rose, Rose " EDWARD ( plays the intro song ) rose started crying edward was now dead. ( At the bridge ) Chief officer robert hume" sir two of our lifeboats just got chopped up by the port side propeller. Captain Charles Bartlett" WHAT DAM IT I DID NOT ORDER THOSE BOATS TO BE LUANCHED soon captain Bartlett sees water starting to flood the forward well deck the moving of the ship was allowing more water to flood the ship ( takes a deep breath) Mr Oliver. first officer officer george oliver runs to captain Barrett, Oliver" yes sir? Captain Bartlett take charge of that moter life boat I need you to rescue any survivors in the water. Oliver yes sir the officer board the motor life boat and it was lowered captain Bartlett orders the engines to stop that was the last time the engines would ever be used soon officer oliver arrived at the scene of the carnage the propellers stopped turning yet he saw blood and human remains from severed arms a torso even a head and peices of lifeboat floating around soon he spotted a women swimming it was rose. The crew pull rose out of the water rose started crying because she had lost the one she loved yet again ( flashback ) shows rose on a piece of oak paneling with jack in the water holding her hand soon a lifeboat came back but jack had died she tried to wake jack up he was dead and soon rose tearfully let go of jack and watched as he sank to the bottom of the Atlantic and soon she was rescued ( end of flashback ) officer oliver just comforted, her mr oliver" shush it's okay miss ( back at the bridge ) captain Bartlett just began to give up yet he was just off the coats of kea island he didn't want to risk anymore boats and as the ship kept going more water just entered in cuasing her to sink even faster shows the ships steam whistles going off letting everyone know he was surrendering the ship to the ocean soon the Britannics lifeboats begin to lower into the water ( the song the sinking begins to play ) as the bow begins to go under water the captain sounds the whistle one last time signalling the engine room workers to get out all of the engine room worker start escapeing via the fourth funnel soon water starting to flood the bridge and captain Bartlett jumps into the sea else where rose just watched as the great hospital ship sink right infront of her ( shows both jack and rose holding on to the railing as the Titanic was sinking below the surface of the Atlantic ( end of flashback ) shows the Britannics bridge going under and soon the Britannics forward funnel begin to fall stern beginning to rise out of the water and then all of a sudden the ship begins to roll over on her starboard side funnels collapes and deck machinery fall into the water and there were still lifeboats on the portside after rolling over her bow sinks first and the stern goes into the air and slowley begins to sink but stops all of a sudden as a sign she had hit bottom the Britannics bow hits the bottom and the very front of the ship and the well break of from the rest of the ship and the the ship unleashes one final roar as the slowly stern sinks below the waves of the kea channel rose just watched to whole thing the in just 55 minutes the Hmhs Britannic was gone


	9. Chapter 9 rose gets rescued

Soon after Britannic sank below the waves almost all of the boats were in the water captain Bartlett had survived at one of the motor boats commanded by first officer oliver rose just sat were she was with tears running down her cheeks after having witnessed the death of her lover Edward who she had began to loved first jack and now Edward rose just sat there officer oliver just looked at her officer oliver you okay miss? Rose didnt ask the officer not wanting to talk about what she had witnessed, soon the moter boat had meet up with the lifeboats after no longer Abel to finding other survivors from the other lifeboats that were destroyed buy Britannics large propellers soon a song plays ( the song a life so changed ) in one lifeboat captain Bartlett was in greif after losing his ship at another boat Violette Jessop had a head injuries after her head had hit a keel of a lifeboat and in another lifeboat sarha just was in shock after witnessing everything yet she hoped that freinds had survived soon a destroyer HMS scrourge and HMS heroic who both resived Britannic s sos distress call came the rescue captian officers nurses doctors r.a.m.c officers and crew members were waving and starting to row towards the ship and soon they began climbing up with a rope ladder and soon rose just climbed up the ladder and soon she just walked around she saw sailors offering tea soups and other stuff and nurses were helping those who were injured during the sinking ( end of song ) rose just sat next the railing near the middle end of the ship and soon sarha spotted rose and she ran to her, rose thank god your okay, rose just looked at sarha, Sarah weres edward? I found viollette but not Edward, rose he's gone Sarah he's dead, Sarah oh Sarah just went into saddnist soon hearing Edward was dead Sarah what happened how did he die, rose when we were on the lifeboat we saw another lifeboat getting chopped by the ships propellers and soon we were getting sucked by the propellers viollette jumped and I tryed to get Edward to jump with me but he couldn't and he pushed me overboard I yelled at him to jump but he did nothing and then roses stopped for a second tears were streaming down her face, and then the propellers were smashed and Edward was killed he's gone, sarha just did her best to comfort rose soon HMS scrourge arrived at korissia to disembark the survivors soon rose disembarked with sarha and viollette jessop and soon saw wounded soilders and survivors and rose just looked at a wounded British soilder who was looking at her the British soilder looked at her and extended his hand and she just grabbed it and helped him up Rose just helped the wounded soilder up and soon rose just started to do what she came for helping the wounded ( end of story ) shows the Britannic s wreck lying on its starboard side and the wreck lyes just off the coast of kea island in 400 feet and 122 m underwater out of 1,065 people onboard 30 lost there lives most were killed by the ships propellers the wreck was found in 1975 by Jacques Cousteau in memory of the 30 lives lost,. ( the end )


	10. Chapter 10

( In memory of James horner 1953 2015 )

Fanfic created by Cody Wrasman

Fictional characters

Rose Dawson

Edward watson

Jack Dawson flashback

Cal hockey flashback

Sarha

Historic charicters

Violette jessop

Captain Bartlett

First officer geroge oliver

Cheif officer Robert Hume

Thomas Andrews flashback

Unamed wounded soilder

Numbrus nurses doctors and r.a.m.c officers

Music by James horner

Speacial thanks to

Aloha4life

Jared wood

Don

Xahraxs

Iscreamer1

Britannic story image photo by Ken marschall

Titanic belongs to James camoron


End file.
